orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Krill
Krill are an aggressive, reptilian species from the planet Krill, located in the same quadrant of the galaxy as the Planetary Union. Krill are known for their total disregard of all other life, and because their territory abuts Union space, they are the Union's primary antagonists in the early 25th century. Krill society is dominated by the worship of an omnipotent creator god named Avis ''who commands the destruction of all non-Krill. Krill view other species as soulless, and unworthy of life. Thus, the Krill are in a persistent state of conflict with other species. Biology Krill are a bipedal reptilian humanoid species. They have tough, scaly skin, with three bony ridges running along their skulls. Their height and strength is roughly the same as Humans. Males have two bone protrusions from the base of their chins, called "chin horns." There are at least two Krill phenotypes. The first has pale white skin with entirely black eyes.These Krill attacked during the Battle of Epsilon 2. Episode 1: Old Wounds The second has blue-grey skin with black irises and white scleras.This is the most commonly encountered Krill phenotype, including in the Battle of Kastra 4 and the infiltration of the ''Yakar. Episode 6: Krill The Krill home world, also called Krill, is covered in a shroud of darkness, and the Krill species has evolved to become vulnerable to even mild exposure to the ultraviolet radiation in lights and sunlight. Religion The Krill religion revolves around the worship of a supreme deity named Avis, whose stories and philosophy are recorded in the Anhkana, the Krill sacred text. Through the Ankhana, Avis instructs that all other life is soulless, and thus unworthy of existence. Even complex species are regarded as non-sentient, their actions compared by the Krill to the generated responses of an advanced computer. For reasons unknown, Avis commands the destruction of all other life. Krill gather for services, religious ritual, inside rooms or buildings known as chapels. Chapels may be found throughout the Krill home world and in their Krill destroyers. Services are led by a High Priest flanked by two Priests. A basic chapel consists of a single room with an altar at its center-front; a copy of the Anhkana rests on the top of the altar. Two rows of pews flank the sides of the room, separated by a single center aisle. On the altar sits a copy of the Anhkana and a bell, which begins services. The walls of the chapel are adorned with Krill writing.The writing of which has not yet been deciphered. See Language. Services At the start of services, the Priest opens services by twice ringing the ceremonial bell and greeting the congregation: "A blessed evening. Temeen Everdeen."The meaning of this phrase is unknown. The congregants replying, "Temeen Everdeen." After the salutation, a blood sacrifice is presented for the glory of Avis. The Priest utters, "Let us now cleanse," and the sacrifice is presented. For example, in the episode ''Krill'', the severed head of a Human from the Union colony planet 3 is placed upon the altar. The Priest produces a ritual dagger and explains the reason for the sacrifice's death. Finally, the Priest destroys the sacrifice. The Priest says, "Hail, Avis! Hail, victory! Temeen everdeen!," and plunges the dagger into the sacrifice. The Priest proceeds to mash the sacrifice with the dagger while the congregation chants 'temeen everdeen.' Military .] The Krill operate battle cruisers called destroyers for military operations. Destroyers are led by a Captain, in charge of all operations aboard the ship. A captain is assisted by the High Priest who oversees religious affairs. Some destroyers may self-cloak. There are at least two tiers of Krill military rank: the Captain in command of a destroyer and the soldiers who comprise the bulk of the Krill force. Soldiers are highly-trained people trained for hand-to-hand and weapon-based combat. Soldiers are in charge of minor operations, enforcing the commands of leaders aboard destroyers, or leading ground teams on military strikes. Armor and weaponry Krill armor is durable yet flexible, described as having the same toughness as their rifles.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 94. Armor covers nearly all of the body of a Krill soldier, although it is not entirely for protection in combat. Because Krill are extremely sensitive to light, their armor blocks out deadly UV radiation. When on the surface of well-lit worlds like Epsilon 2, Krill soldiers wear helmets that guard the face at all times possible. The helmets open and retract automatically. Soldiers carry several types of weapons, a Plasma Rifle, which is described as a Krill assault weapon, a single-handed plasma gun, and a sword for close-quarters combat. The sword is not seen an any episode but depicted and described in the book The World of the Orville as a double-bladed sword for close combat. Some members of the Krill carry daggers, notably Captain Haros, which features a trademark dagger-within-a-dagger design.Episode 6: Krill Conflict with the Planetary Union The Krill are adversaries of the Planetary Union, though the Union has been careful to avoid an official declaration of war. As Admiral Ozawa elaborates, the Krill see a declared war with the Union as "a holy crusade," which means it would last decades.Episode 6: Krill In the absence of an official war, the Krill are responsible for a number of military strikes and raids on Union territory, and take a keen interest in Union technologies. Some time in 2418, the Krill seeded a spy in the Epsilon Science Station of Epsilon 2 in the person of a lab technician, Doctor Derek Ashton. Station physicists led by Doctor Janice Lee working on quantum field technologies developed a quantum accelerator, a device capable of rapidly aging anything within a "quantum bubble." In September, 2419, after a year of quiet observation, Ashton calls for the Krill, who bring a Krill destroyer to the planet and raid the Station. Though the destroyer does capture the device, the Union vessel [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] manages to destroy the ship.Episode 1: Old Wounds The Krill pepper Union colonies with military raids throughout 2419. Some time in autumn, the destroyer Yakar conquers the Union colony of Chara 3 and kills its settlers. Later, a different, unnamed destroyer attacks the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]], but is defeated by the intervening Orville.Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear Around December, the Kakov ''attempts to raid the colony planet Kastra 4 but is destroyed by the Orville. Dozens of Union settlers are confirmed killed. Loss of the Yakar While the Krill had suffered several military defeats, their military was yet to lose a destroyer. That changed in late December when a shuttle recovered from the Kakov is used by Union agents Captain Ed Mercer and Helmsman Gordon Malloy to infiltrate the Yakar. The Yakar's current mission is to test a new prototype bomb on the colony planet of Rana 3. Gordon manages to hack the computers of the ship to emit extremely powerful blasts of light, fatally burning all inhabitants on board save Mercer, Malloy, a handful of schoolchildren, and the school teacher Teleya. The Yakar is captured and is currently under Union possession, though the Union return the children to their home world. Teleya is assumed to be in Union custody. The capture of the Yakar stands as the most significant loss of a Krill ship yet. Education Krill children are educated in space vessels such as destroyers, exposing the children to warfare on the ship and indoctrinating them into the Krill's military society. A classroom consists of roughly a dozen pupils led by a single teacher. Language Production The Krill are the primary, recurring antagonists of the Planetary Union, and one of the first alien species designed. From the beginning of the show, the Krill were designed to be a highly religious species and a metaphor of fundamentalist religions on 21st century Earth. Together with the people of the Dorahl bioship and the multiphasic planet, the Krill are part of three species of Season 1 that tell the dangers of dogmatic religious belief. As cinematographer Marvin Rush explained, "The Krill are very religious in a way for instance that ISIS or ISIL is. ... We're not saying this is the story of ISIS, we're not telling that story, but there's a corrupting effect that religion can have."Bond, Jeff. ''The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 109. Design of the Krill was heavily influenced by the classic film Nosferatu. More specifically: their sensitivity to light and their vampiric appearance. Howard Berger, make-up department head for Season 1, recalled that "we did a series of design work on them - Seth [MacFarlane] said they're vampiric, they should be pale, black eyes and scary."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 105. Yet MacFarlane originally envisioned simpler aliens with nose and forehead prosthetics and make-up. To convince the man that realistic, large-scale Krill costumes were possible, Berger dressed his wife and two men in his vision of the Krill in November, 2016 and presented them to MacFarlane. He was impressed and immediately approved Berger's idea."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 20". Planetary Union Network. June 17, 2018. Artists designing the Krill chose to contrast the Krill people against Krill architecture by aiming for "polar opposites." The grey and blue-grey skin of the Krill moved the production team to design Krill architecture that is very dark; the gentle ridges on Krill bodies meant sharp angles on the walls; the soft skin of the Krill led to hard, metallic surfaces and harsh lighting. Krill costumes have three generic types: adult male, adult female, and child. Berger notes: "We came up with a male and female version and a child version because there's an episode [Krill] with children, and on that episode we ended up doing 111 Krill in eight days."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 110. Only particularly important Krill characters received unique prosthetic masks, such as Chris, Haros, and Teleya. Each costume is comprised of a prosthetic head, face, and chin piece, which are pre-painted to save time and then added to the actor."The IMDb Show | Episode 103: Amber Stevens West, the FX of “The Orville,” and Shows Ending in 2018". The IMDb Show. Dec. 1, 2017. Application of the prosthetic and blending them into the skin take roughly one hour per person. Trivia * Actors portraying Krill wore dentures in the pilot episode Old Wounds. Unfortunately, the collection of dentures was lost after filming.The Martini Shot Show. "Ep. 5 Howard Berger talks The Orville, breaking into the industry, and more!". Youtube. March 2, 2018. * Howard Berger says that, once in costume, extras portraying Krill curiously tend to eat their meals together, isolated from the rest of the cast."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 20". Planetary Union Network. June 17, 2018. External links * Sioux City Journal - One of the earliest public production discussions of the Krill. Appearances *''Episode 1: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 2: Command Performance'' *''Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 5: Pria *Episode 6: Krill'' *''Episode 11: New Dimensions'' Notes References Category:Species Category:Krill